The Real Ending
by kaorinin
Summary: Everyone said that was the real ending. But it's not for me./A Gossip Girl Fanfiction./Blair's PoV./Dair, Chair, and Derena./Warning inside, Mind to R&R? :)


Disclaimer: Karena saya menulis berdasarkan serial TV nya, maka Gossip Girl kepunyaan CW TV. Novelnya kepunyaan Cecily von Ziegesar. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.

Warning: Canon, lanjutan dari finale season. Blair's PoV atas kasus (?) perpisahan dia sama Dan di season 5. I try so hard to write like... Blair. Tapi saya rasa belum berhasil : Selamat membaca.

* * *

**.**

**The Real Ending © kaorinin**

**.**

* * *

_All that I knew was... you let me be the princess for the very last time._

.

.

.

"Blair? _What's wrong with your face?_"

Aku tergagap ketika Chuck menatapku intens. Matanya sudah menyipit dan mencoba mengorek keterangan apapun itu dari kedua mataku. Setelah berpura-pura untuk meminum segelas air putih yang sudah siap dituangkan oleh Dorota, aku menatapnya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

"_Nothing_, sudah selesai makannya?"

Chuck hanya mengangguk ketika akhirnya aku perintahkan Dorota untuk merapikan meja makan kami. Pagi ini, kami sedang berdiskusi dan merencanakan sebuah pesta—yang entah dari mana Chuck mendapatkan idenya, untuk merayakan setahun aku bercerai dengan Louis dan 6 bulan pernikahan kami—yang digelar malam ini di rumahku.

Dan temanya adalah: _Get a Princess_.

Aku bersumpah aku sudah memberikan segala ide untuk mengenyahkan rencana Chuck menjadikan tempat ini sebagai kerumunan orang-orang dengan gaun panjang, pas di pinggang, sedikit sentuhan gaya klasik ala kerajaan, dan... _voila! They become a princess_.

Maksudku... mengapa harus ide itu yang dijadikan tema untuk acara sepenting ini?

"_Chuck, are you sure_? Untuk mengundang orang-orang seperti mereka dan membiarkan mereka berlagak semaunya menjadi _prince and princess_ sementara mereka tidak mencerminkan satupun?"

Tentu saja aku hanya sedang mengarang-ngarang alasan. Aku sedang melihat-lihat daftar orang-orang yang akan diundang dalam pesta ini ketika Chuck hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengusap lembut tanganku. _Hell I would not even know what it means!_

Hanya ada beberapa yang kukenal—karena memang hanya mereka yang kukenal. Nate _and_ Sage, Rufus, Lily, William, Lola Rhodes—_and_ Ivy Dickens? _Damn, even there is _Georgina—_and of course_...

_Dan _and_ Serena._

Maksudku... kenapa mereka harus diundang? Aku tekankan 'mereka' di sini adalah 'mereka' yang berada dalam baris terakhir. _Dan... _and_ Serena_. Aku saja tidak tahu kabar mereka, setelah sebulan pengakuan Dan menjadi _Gossip Girl—should I call him a Lonely Gossip Boy?_—mereka menghilang tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Hanya sebuah kartu pos yang dikirim setiap bulan dari tempat yang berbeda-beda.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak marah. _Hey, I'm married with Chuck. I love him so much. And Serena loves Dan so much too. And I..._

_I just guess there's a part of me missing Dan._

_I don't know_. Memang benar aku yang meninggalkan Dan. Malam itu, sudah jelas dan mantap hatiku memilih Chuck. Saat itu Serena benar, aku tidak bisa berada di dua tempat yang sama. Aku harus memilih salah satu. Dan aku harus memilih yang paling membutuhkanku...

Dan yang paling kubutuhkan.

Aku tidak bohong kalau aku mencintai Chuck hingga tidak rela hidup tanpa dirinya. Itu semua benar, dan berasal dari dalam hatiku. Tapi bukan berarti aku juga tidak membutuhkan Dan.

_A part of me still needs him, that's true._

Aku selalu berencana untuk mampir ke rumahnya sepulang aku dari Paris, menghirup panas kopi bikinannya, memegang erat tangannya, dan mulai menceritakan semua ini. Menceritakan apa yang selama ini aku pendam erat dan dalam. Semua ini tidak bisa aku ceritakan begitu saja lewat _message_. Atau telepon. Atau _email_. Atau apapun itu. Aku harus menatap dalam-dalam kedua matanya dan memastikan ia juga menatapku sama dalamnya.

Aku harus memastikan tidak ada kesalahpahaman di antara kami berdua.

Dan sayangnya, aku tidak berhasil—atau tidak sempat. Dia sudah keburu berubah sebelum aku berhasil menemukannya. Sebelum aku berhasil memegang kedua tangannya, menatapnya dalam, dan menceritakan semua ini secara jujur apa adanya.

Tiba-tiba aku rindu pada kopi bikinannya.

.

.

.

Pertama kali kami bertemu setelah semua kejadian itu adalah ketika kami mencari Serena yang kembali menghilang. Di antara kekalutanku akan kehilangan Serena, dan—harus aku akui, kecemburuanku karena melihatnya bersama Georgina Sparks. Aku masih mengerti seberapa _desperate_-nya ia setelah kehilangan diriku, tapi aku tetap tidak habis pikir mengapa harus Georgina. Dan bukankah Georgina sudah menikah? Ah, skandal?

Yang jelas, dalam keadaan seperti itu, kekalutanku terhadap Serena menjadi prioritas utama. Dan aku tahu itu adalah kesalahan terbesar—yang entah keberapa kalinya—ku. Aku meninggalkan Dan begitu saja tanpa penjelasan, dan ketika ia menanyakannya, aku tetap meninggalkannya.

Hingga semuanya terjadi, _sex tape_-nya bersama Serena menempatkan aku dalam posisi yang bagus untuk tidak pernah memberikannya alasan apapun. _And there I was_.

Sekarang, ketika semuanya sudah berjalan normal... aku dan Chuck menikah, Lily dan Rufus berbaikan meski tidak rujuk kembali, Ivy Dickens dan Georgina pergi entah ke mana—aku sangat bersyukur atas bagian ini—, Jack dan Chuck bekerja sama untuk menjalankan perusahaan, aku meng-_handle_ Waldorf's dengan sangat baik, Nate juga serius dengan pekerjaannya—wait, apa Nate benar-benar serius dengan gadis _Don-Don_ berumur 17 tahun itu?—, dan... Serena dan Dan.

_Perfect. Everyone said that was a real ending._

But it's not for me.

.

.

.

Pertama kali aku menyadari Dan itu orang yang baik adalah ketika ia menceritakan panjang-lebar tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Ibunya terutama. Jika aku tidak dalam keadaan kalut karena tidak percaya pada Ibuku sendiri, mana mungkin aku mendengarkan perkataannya walaupun satu kata? Dan ketika kami mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bekerja bersama, _I totally know he's the right person._

Semua orang bisa melihat perbedaanku dengan Dan sangat jauh. _Queen B_ sepertiku seharusnya tidak memberikan satu kesempatan pun untuk _Lonely Boy_ itu masuk dan menguasai teritorinya. Tapi Dan tidak pernah menyerah, ia selalu berhasil menemukan cara untuk menghapus jarak dan perbedaan itu. Mungkin ini juga yang membuatnya sukses sebagai _Gossip Boy_.

Jika ketika kecil ibuku selalu menceritakan dongeng _Beauty and the Beast_, mungkin ketika anakku nanti lahir aku harus menceritakan versi barunya, _Bitch and the Beast_.

Dan selalu mengeluarkan sisi-sisi baik kami dari dalam, tidak hanya dengan Serena, aku, Nate, bahkan Chuck sekalipun, kami perlahan berubah karena kehadiran Dan. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kehadiran_ The Outsider_ seperti dia akan memberikan kami perubahan sebesar ini. aku merasakannya. Ketika ia bersama Serena, ia menerima Serena apa adanya. Mengeluarkan lagi sisi Serena yang aku bahkan telah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Mengeluarkan senyumnya, yang tulus. Tidak penuh kepura-puraan seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya sebelum ia kabur 6 tahun yang lalu. Nate juga, ia beajar lebih banyak lagi tentang arti kesetiaan, dan Chuck... ia menjadi lebih baik dari yang aku duga jelas karena tidak ingin kehilanganku. Tapi itu semua terjadi ketika aku berada dalam pelukan Dan.

Bersama Dan aku merasa aku bukan lagi seorang gadis SMA yang memandang rendah kepada yang lainnya. _Well_, aku masih... tapi tidak seintens dulu. Karena Dan, aku mengerti aku sudah menjadi gadis dewasa, yang punya kehidupan dan cita-citanya sendiri.

Aku selalu merasa menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik jika bersamanya. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada janji-janji palsu, tidak ada rasa penyesalan, tidak ada Blair Waldorf yang seperti anak kecil...

Dan selalu berhasil membuatku jadi lebih dewasa di semua hal—kecuali cinta.

Bukan salahnya jika aku memilih bersama Chuck. Bukan salah Chuck juga. Semuanya hanya salahku. Aku yang salah karena aku jatuh cinta pada dua laki-laki sama besarnya. Dan karena aku harus egois tetap mencintai keduanya meski aku tahu pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka.

Atau mungkin ini bisa disebut sebagai kesalahan Dan? Bagaimanapun aku tidak mau disalahkan sendirian. Aku memang menjadi bintang utama dalam novel perdananya, tapi inspirasi untuk novel itu, bahkan untuk cerita-cerita selanjutnya bukan berasal dariku. _It's always owned by Serena._

Dan jika pada akhirnya nanti mereka memang benar bersama, seperti aku dan Chuck, aku mengerti. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cinta pertama dan kenangan atas janji-janji yang telah diucapkan.

Mungkin begitu juga denganku dan Dan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengartikan seberapa besar rasaku untuk Dan—dan aku tidak ingin berharap lebih dengan perasaannya padaku mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan.

Seperti Lily dan Rufus. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kenangan-kenangan tersebut, mereka sendiripun tidak bisa. Tapi mereka berhasil merangkai kenangan indah itu menjadi kenangan yang menimbulkan perasaan nyaman jika mengingatnya. Bukan penyesalan.

Aku menghela napas sambil mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara membuat kopi versi Dan, dulu aku sering diajarkan tapi tidak terlalu kuperhatikan. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar ingin meminumnya. Kalau Dan tahu, sekarang ia pasti akan mencibir dan memandangku kesal karena telah mengabaikan pelajaran yang ia berikan. Dan ia akan menyodorkan kopi itu sambil berkacak pinggang dan aku akan memeluknya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf kepadanya.

_I know... a part of me is still missing him. _

.

.

.

Chuck berbalik arah. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan yang mungkin membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan Blair lagi. Setelah semua yang dilaluinya selama ini, setelah cinta Blair yang tulus diserahkan kepadanya, ia tidak mau mengambil risiko untuk melepaskannya lagi.

Dan kini ia sudah berdiri menatap Blair masih dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Pikirannya tampak masih kosong terlihat jelas dengan cara ia menatap jendela besar di belakang sofa. Chuck menghampiri isterinya itu.

"Blair," Chuck duduk, meraih tangan Blair yang bebas dari genggaman kopi, menciumnya lembut.

Blair tampak bingung melihat suaminya masih ada di sini setelah ia bilang tidak akan bertemu sampai nanti malam. Ia balas menggenggam tangan suaminya dan menatapnya lembut.

"Aku berjanji untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari siapapun untuk membahagiakanmu..."

Blair tersenyum, "Dan kau sudah membuktikannya,"

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku untuk... percaya penuh denganmu."

Alis Blair mengerut.

"Kemarin malam aku tidak sengaja melihat _handphone_-mu, dan kulihat kau sedang membaca berita Gossip Girl tahun lalu... saat kau masih bersama Dan."

Chuck meraih kedua tangan Blair, "Aku sengaja membuat pesta malam ini dengan tema seperti itu, dan meski kau sudah menolak serta memberikan berpuluh-puluh ide yang lebih baik daripada tema itu, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiranku. Tapi aku bersumpah, Blair, aku tidak berusaha ingin menyakitimu atau apapun... aku hanya..."

Chuck terdiam ketika Blair memotong ucapannya lembut dengan ciuman.

"Maafkan aku, Blair..."

"Dengar, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk suatu hal yang bukan kesalahanmu? Aku yang salah karena... karena aku tidak menjelaskan satu hal apapun padamu. Juga pada Dan."

"Sekarang belum terlambat untuk menjelaskan semuanya, Blair."

Blair mengusap pipi suaminya lembut. Ia selalu tahu Chuck sudah berubah. Dan ia sangat bersyukur untuk hal itu. Ia siap menceritakan semua kekhawatirannya tadi, semua rasa gundahnya dalam hati, bisa ia percayakan kepada Chuck. Ia tahu mungkin Chuck akan kecewa. Tapi ia juga tahu Chuck akan mengerti bahwa itu adalah jalan bagi mereka untuk menjadi lebih dewasa. Dan tidak ada waktu yang lebih tepat untuk menceritakan semua ini sebelum terlambat.

"_You know, Chuck? I'm not a princess... anymore._"

.

.

.

Sedari kecil aku bisa bermimpi, aku sudah tahu aku ingin menjadi seorang putri. Dilingkupi keindahan mahkota dan berlian, dan seorang pangeran yang mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku mendapatkannya, dengan Louis. Sampai pada suatu hari aku menyadari aku tidak pernah mencintainya setulus aku mencintai Chuck dan Dan. Dan selama aku menggenggam impianku untuk menjadi seorang putri, aku tahu sosok putri seperti apa yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin menjadi putri yang meski selalu dilingkupi keindahan mahkota dan berlian, tapi juga seorang putri yang dewasa. Tidak dianggap lemah dan bisa bertanggung jawab. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku seperti itu adalah Dan, ia mencintaiku dengan apa adanya. Maka ketika Dan membuatku merasakan aku menjadi seorang putri lagi setelah Louis menceraikanku, aku tahu. Siapa sebenarnya yang bisa membuatku merasa menjadi seorang putri yang selama ini aku impi-impikan.

Satu-satunya orang itu hanyalah Dan. Tidak Louis, tidak Chuck, tidak siapapun.

Mungkin bagi Dan aku hanyalah seorang yang pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupan cintanya, mencintainya—dan tentu juga menyakitinya. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah tahu betapa besar arti seorang Dan bagi Blair. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena tidak berhenti untuk memujinya hari ini, tapi ini semua adalah kenyataan. Dan aku sudah lelah untuk berbohong kepada hatiku, kepada Chuck.

Kuputuskan untuk memberitahu segalanya pada Chuck, setelah apa yang kami alami, aku tahu ia akan mengerti. Dan ia mengerti. Ia menciumku lembut setelah semua penjelasan mengenai perasaan yang rumit ini. Cintaku padanya sudah cukup besar untuk tetap setia membalas setiap pelukan dan ciumannya dan tidak pergi untuk mendatangi salah satu kota yang ada di setiap kartu pos yang dikirimkan oleh Serena dan Dan.

Karena meskipun aku mencintai Chuck dan Dan sama besarnya, aku harus tetap memilih untuk hidup hanya dengan salah satu cinta dari mereka.

.

.

.

_You know what the best-real-ending? At least, for me?_

Berbulan-bulan setelah kejadian itu—_thanks God_, Chuck akhirnya membatalkan pesta itu!—Dan dan Serena kembali ke New York. Dan aku mendapatkan kesempatanku untuk berbicara dengannya, setelah sebelumnya berbicara lebih dulu pada Serena, aku tidak ingin mengorbankan persahabatanku di atas apapun.

Dan mengerti. Ia memelukku dan mencium dahiku dengan lembut setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya.

"_I miss you..._" kataku padanya waktu itu. "_As my best friend_."

"_I'll always here, Blair._"

Tidak ada lagi beban yang kupendam, membuatku tertawa lepas. Dan yang semula tidak mengerti ikut tertawa melihatku tertawa. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini.

Terutama untukku, Dan, Chuck, Serena, dan juga yang lainnya.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

Author Note:

Fic pertama di fandom ini. Yak, akhirnya selesai juga namatin finale season-nya GG. :"""""""DDD I KNOW THAT WAS YOU, DAN! #apa

Enam tahun dicekokin kisah cinta mereka. Udah ngga apal sama mantan-mantannya Nate, tolong saya :")

Pertama agak ragu untuk publish fic ini, karena nulis sesuai Blair's PoV itu bener-bener susah. Saya bukan Blair (ngarepnya iya), saya ngga ngerti pesta, merk, wine, atau apapun itu deh. Pokoknya susah. Saya geli dan awkward sendiri pas nulis bagian pesta. Makanya saya buat Chuck cut acara itu. #omake

And... YES I'M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH DAN! Saya ngga peduli mau Chair atau Dair atau Derena. Dan and Blair are my favourite character, I always love Chuck/Blair and Dan/Serena. Iyalah, soalnya kan mereka pair yang paling nyangkut pas di season awal, dan itu ngga bisa diganggu gugat :") tapi pas liat Dan/Blair... OMG MY FEELS. Pas di akhir season 5 saya ngerti kok kalo Blair ninggalin Dan dan milih Chuck, ngerti banget. Tapi kenapa ngga ada satupun penjelasan? Itu yang buat saya kecewa dan merasa harus ngetik fic ini. :")

Jadi curhat. HHH. Maaf ya kalo saya berisik. Terima kasih udah baca sampe sini, silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan anda di kolom review. XOXO.


End file.
